BabyKins
by Xera
Summary: Light curse words. Possible season 1 spoliers. Sara gets a mysterious "gift".
1. Cryptic Phrases

1 Disclaimer: The Characters in this story do not belong to me, if they did that Buell would so be mine!  
  
Author's note: A HUGE thanks to Pez my Beta, YOU ARE AWESOME! The story will be updated by chapters I haven't got all of them done, so I'll post them asap. Please review this!! It is only my second FF and I would love you to review it so I can get better! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Cryptic Phrases  
  
The incessant ringing flooded the apartment. It broke though the early morning quiet, the gentle rays of dawn sunshine, and Sara Pezzini's fleeting good mood.  
  
Fiercely grabbing the receiver, Sara growled, "Yeah?"  
  
"Sara, look in the box," An emotionless, hollow voice whispered in reply.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait…what box?" Sara's mood was only slipping farther and farther down the drain. The only response was the audible click of the receiver terminating the call on the other end of the line.  
  
*What the hell was that supposed to mean? *  
  
Sara went back about her morning routine, there was no way she was going to let some prank call throw her off her game. Showered, dressed, and pumped full of strong coffee, Sara was finally ready to head off to work. Grabbing her bike helmet and sliding fluidly into her leather jacket, Sara walked to the door. She was already late for work and didn't particularly relish the idea of being chewed out by Dante…again. As she stepped out of her apartment, Sara very nearly tripped on some obstacle. Catching herself before taking a full-face plant in the hallway, Sara looked down at her own personal roadblock.  
  
"What the…" Sara muttered under her breath. It was a cardboard box with holes in the lid, sitting directly in front of her door.  
  
"Uh huh… 'Look in the box,'" Sara repeated disgustedly to herself. "Cryptic phrases, why do they always have to be cryptic phrases?" She bent to open the strange box. As the lid came off, Sara was confronted but the sight of unruly, auburn fur nestled in the folds of a soft blanket lining the box. Reaching in cautiously, prepared to jerk her limbs out of harm's way at the first sign of trouble, Sara gently lifted the hairy mystery from the cardboard carton.  
  
"Oh wow…" Sara began sarcastically, "just what I wanted, a hairball." At that moment, a high-pitched yip escaped from the bundle of fur. A similar noise came from Sara, who nearly dropped the mysterious "gift" in surprise.  
  
"What is that?" Jake, Sara's rookie partner exclaimed as he sauntered down the hall.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Sara answered with a quiet chuckle and a raised eyebrow. At the prospect of a new unsolved mystery, Jake's laid-back, surfer attitude was thrown to the wind and pure excitement took over. Bouncing up and down like a kindergartner at show-and- tell.  
  
"OH! Lemme see, Pez, pleeeeaaaasssseeee?" Jake pleaded as Sara willingly passed the bundle to Jake. Taking his new task seriously, Jake completed a thorough investigation. He shook, sniffed, and even pinched the thing several times until he abruptly stopped with a yelp.  
  
"It bit me, it bit me! Pez, help! I don't wanna get rabies."  
  
"You'll be fine, Jake. I think it's a puppy. The question is…where'd he come from?" Sara chortled hardly containing her amusement.  
  
"Or who," Jake whispered, glancing suspiciously around the corner. As Sara observed Jake's secret-agent antics, she happened to catch sight of a note taped to her door. Flowing cursive in black ink covered the plain white paper. Sara opened the note and growing more furious as she saw the note's author, read on:  
  
Dearest Sara,  
  
I was deeply shocked at learning the news of your partner Danny Woo's death and I am sincerely sorry. I wish there were more I could do for you at such a difficult time. Please accept my attempt at alleviating some of your anguish. This is a token of my sympathy is Babykins, a prize Pomeranian of the finest descent. The blood of champions flows through his veins. Again. My truest sympathies,  
  
Kenneth Irons  
  
"BABYKINS?!?! This isn't a dog, it's a chew toy!" Sara cried.  
  
"So, what are you gonna do with the little guy?" Jake back in his surfer mood cocked his head and asked. Sara thought a second before making her reply,  
  
"I gotta find somebody to keep him while we're at work today, and then I'm taking him back to Irons to get this whole thing straightened out."  
  
Becoming more engrossed with the groggy puppy every second, Jake tried his best at persuasion,  
  
"Aww, c'mon Pez. You have to admit, the little guy's awfully cute."  
  
Sara could never have been prepared for what she heard from her partner next.  
  
"Yes, you're VERY cute, aren't you Baby Waby King. You're such a cute wittle boy. Yes you are, oh yes you are!"  
  
Sara stood, mouth agape, staring at the surfer boy who had replaced her friend and partner, Danny Woo.  
  
"Jake?" Sara decided to ask.  
  
"Yeah, Pez." He answered coming out of his 'baby mode'.  
  
"Please, please tell me that you were not just baby talking." She pleaded.  
  
A slow blush crept into Jake's cheeks, highlighted by his light tan. Sara simply smiled and shook her head.  
  
"C'mon, Rookie. Bring the dog, we'll see if Gabe would like a canine companion while I'm at work."  
  
The detectives walked out of the apartment building together and went towards the lot where Sara kept her Buell. When they reached the bike, Jake handed the pup over to Pezzini. Sara put Babykins in the saddlebag of her bike and strapped on her raven black helmet. Before Jake could say anything or make any move Sara gave quick grin and revved the motor. A split second later, Sara and Babykins were speeding off towards the apartment of Gabriel Bowman, and Jake was left standing in a cloud of exhaust. Sighing, Jake began the long walk back to his car feeling more than a little injured that he had been replaced by a creature with worse hair than his. 


	2. Gabe and Babykins

1 Gabe and Babykins  
  
Sara felt a little better weaving through traffic and pissing people off by nearly hitting their cars. She almost forgot about Babykins…almost.  
  
*What am I gonna do? I really hope Gabe will watch him. I can't take the mutt to work. *  
  
Sara finally reached Gabe's apartment. She slid off her Buell reluctantly, quickly grabbed the dog, and put him in her helmet. She walked up to Gabe'e door, swinging her helmet, back and forth. Finally she swayed it a little too hard. As the helmet tipped upside down, Babykins started to tumble out.  
  
"Oh shit" Sara mumbled grabbing the pup in mid-fall. "Sorry about that" She apologized to the dog.  
  
*Mental note to self-don't swing helmet with dog inside. * Before Sara had a chance to knock oh the door she hear Soul Coughing playing for the third time this week.  
  
*I need to get Gabe some new cds soon. *  
  
Deciding to sneak up, she quietly let herself in. Sara laughed out loud at what she saw.  
  
"Gabe, what are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"The moon walk, duh!" He replied not caught off guard of one moment, as he moonwalked over to Sara.  
  
*Oh God, he's worse then I thought*  
  
"Gabe take off that ridiculous glove and hat!" She said taking the hat off for him.  
  
"So, what brings you here Chief?" Gabe questioned, still thoroughly engrossed in his dance moves.  
  
"Since when do I need a reason so visit my favorite internet prodigy?" Sara said with mock pain.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, always the drama queen. What'd ya want?" Gabe said as he stopped dancing.  
  
*FINALLY! I never thought he'd stop! *  
  
"You busy today?" Sara asked, picking up a coffee cup and drinking out of it, she made a face as the stale concoction slid down her throat.  
  
"Thought I'd work on some heads, why?" Gabe eyed the helmet with suspicion.  
  
"Well, I need you to babysit Babykins, thanks." With that Sara dumped the dog on Gabe's floor and ran outside.  
  
"…Sara?" He yelled, but all he heard was he revv of her Buell, and he knew she was already gone.  
  
*Great! I have to watch this…this…thing. Might as well find out what it is. *  
  
Gabe bent down to pick up the package and see what it was. Babykins let out a low growl. Gabe stumbled back.  
  
"Ok, ok, you're a dog, and you can stay right there." He said, walking away as the pup resettled himself.  
  
Gabe walked over to his worktable eyeing Babykins to make sure he wasn't going to attack anytime soon.  
  
*The mutt seems to be asleep, good. I can get to work on my heads. *  
  
Gabe began fixing a head for his friend Sly.  
  
*Damn, I need some more hair. *  
  
Babykins moved a little letting out a contented sigh.  
  
*Hahahaha, I'll get the little fur ball back. *  
  
Gabe grabbed some scissors and stealthfully made his way towards the sleeping Babykins. As he neared Gabe prepared his scissors.  
  
*One…two…three…POUNCE! *  
  
Gabe grabbed the startled puppy and snipped off some fur. Babykins let out a whimper and trembled.  
  
"Sorry dude. I need more hair." Gabe said as he returned to his table. Gabe worked for a couple more hours while Babykins slept. The pup only awoke when Gabe's stomach gave a loud rumble.  
  
"Well, it's lunch, what do dog even eat?" He said half to himself, half to Babykins.  
  
"Well, I like beef, eggs, just about anything really." Answered a voice that seemed to be coming from the dog.  
  
"Yeah, I've worked too long. I need to eat something." Gabe said amazed.  
  
"Me too! Me too!" Came the Babykins voice.  
  
Gabe walked into his kitchen and saw Sara doubled over in a laughing fit.  
  
"Gabe you really need to lock your door, and work on those voices in your head." Sara said between laughing and trying to breathe.  
  
"So what bring you here Chief?" He said, wanting to forget the whole thing.  
  
"Just came to check up on you too, that's all." She answered looking in Gabe's fridge. "What'd ya got in this place?"  
  
"Aww, Pezzini missing her Babykins?" Gabe asked his face full of mock motherliness.  
  
"I don't need your shit, Gabe, Thankyou every much." She retorted.  
  
"Ok, fine, sorry. What'd you want to eat?" He knew when Sara talked in that tone it meant back off NOW!  
  
"Some edible food might be nice." She said looking in his cupboards.  
  
"Sorry, no can do. I order everything off line. Wanna pizza?" He sauntered over to his computer and began typing. "K, pizza will be here in 10."  
  
"Cool, what do you think I should do with him?" Pezzini nodded at Babykins.  
  
"I think you should keep him, but that's just me." Gabe answered getting up from his computer.  
  
*Keep him? What is he thinking…wait I don't wanna know. *  
  
"I don't really want a fur ball Gabe!" She shot back at him.  
  
"I'm just saying that's what I'd do, hold on, Pizza." He said walking to the door. Gabe returned with a steaming box that he was tossing between his hands in an attempt to cool it off.  
  
"See? The dog is useless, it didn't even bark at the door!" Sara pointed out.  
  
"I dunno, he was pretty vicious earlier." Gabe said through a mouth full of pizza.  
  
"Yeah, right." Sara sounded amused. She got us and walked over to Babykins.  
  
"Get up pooch." She said tapping him with her foot.  
  
Sara bent down and picked him up.  
  
"Uh…Gabe? What is this?" She said pointing to a spot of shorter hair.  
  
"I…um…needed some more hair." Gabe said as he turned around to face the cupboards.  
  
"GABRIEL BOWMAN!" Pez yelled.  
  
Gabe just turned around and gave her the 'I'm really sorry babe,' look.  
  
Sara sighed, "Fine, it' forgotten. I gotta get back to work." She turned, grabbed some pizza, and took off out the door.  
  
"Later Sara." Gabe called after her. "Looks like it's just you and me buddy." He said putting down a plate of pizza for Babykins.  
  
*That should keep him happy. *  
  
Gabe went back to working on his head, and when he looked up at the clock it read 7:11.  
  
*Sara should be back soon, thank God. *  
  
Gabe heard the roar of her Buell in the distance. As it got closer Babykins woke up, walked to the door, and wagged his tail happily.  
  
Sara walked in, "Thanks for watching him." She said picking up the puppy that met her at the door.  
  
"No prob." Gabe replied.  
  
"I have to go though, so talk to you soon." Sara called while walking out.  
  
Gabe only knew that Sara and Babykins were finally gone when he heard the Buell revv up and slowly die away in to the world beyond his internet home. 


	3. Irons

1 Irons  
  
Authors maniacal ramblings: The next two or three chapters may be a littler shorter, sorry for this. Please Review(  
  
  
  
Once again reunited with Sara, Babykins happily looked out of the Buell's saddlebag.  
  
*Ok, he is kinda cute, I could possibly get to like him…possibly*  
  
Sara turned onto Faust Street, and shuddered at the sight of the big, creepy house. She stopped her bike, got off semi-gracefully, and took Babykins out of his bag.  
  
"Let's go see what's up." Sara said trying to smooth away her fears. She knocked on the heavy door, and it was opened immediately by a tall, dark figure who lurked in the shadows. The figure hung his head and Sara knew it was none other then Ian Nottingham, she psychopathic stalker.  
  
"Hey, Nottingham." Sara said acknowledging him. The figure just nodded without looking up at her.  
  
*Creepy*  
  
"I'm here to see Irons." Sara told Ian  
  
"As you wish" the solemn man said in an emotionless voice.  
  
*I know that voice from somewhere* Sara followed Ian down the long, dark hallway. Ian didn't talk; this freaked out Sara more then a little. As they came of the end of the hallway two large, white doors opened revealing a somber man in a suit sitting and looking at a double helix.  
  
*Great, genetics*  
  
"Hello, Sara" Irons said without turning his chair around, "What brings you to my humble home?" Finally turning around to face her.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering what you can tell me about this." Sara said pulling Babykins out of her helmet. The puppy barked at Irons who just smiled evilly.  
  
"Did you not receive my note?" Irons said looking scornfully at Nottingham.  
  
"I did, but it didn't explain anything." Sara said looking around the room.  
  
"My apologies." Irons returned unsympathetically.  
  
"Anyway, what and why did you give me Babykins?" She retorted.  
  
*Come on you bastard, I don't have all day. *  
  
"Read the note," He said turning his chair around to show this meeting was over. Letting out a slight grunt, Sara followed Ian back to the front door.  
  
"Good bye Sara, I am never far away." Nottingham said hollowly.  
  
"Great more cryptic phrases" Sara mumbled walking to her Buell.  
  
*Well looks like he's mine* Then piercing the darkness, and Sara's moment with her new dog the phone rang.  
  
"Yeah?" She answered  
  
"What happened with Irons, Pez, Huh huh huh?" Jake asked excitedly  
  
"Nothing really" Sara said climbing on her bike  
  
"Yeah right" He sounded amused  
  
"See you in 5" she said hanging up. Sara revved the Buell's motor, feeling better already. Back in her environment Sara was left with her own thoughts.  
  
*Maybe I'll show Babykins off tomorrow at work. Well, if he is gonna keep riding with me, he'll need a helmet and a jacket…and maybe some shades. * Sara laughed to herself as she weaved between two cars. She reached Jake's apartment building. She got off her bike, took her dog out of his bag, and set him down.  
  
"AH!" Sara yelled as she turned around.  
  
"You need to get used to me popping up, Sara." Danny scolded  
  
"I wasn't used to you before, what makes you think I'll be used to you know?" Pez joked.  
  
"Oh…Sara…you have a mutt now? Did this…thing replace me?" Danny said looking extremely hurt.  
  
"NO! It's a present from Irons." Sara replied watching Babykins try to attack Danny's ghost. Both Danny and Sara laughed at Babykins' antics.  
  
"So, how you doing?" Danny finally asked.  
  
"Ok, I miss you though." Sara answered sadly  
  
"I miss you too Pez" He said looking very troubled  
  
"Excuse me Miss, are you all right?" asked a man that was walking by  
  
"Yeah fine, don't you ever talk to yourself in public?" Sara said then turned back to Danny who had vanished.  
  
*I'll never get used to that! * 


	4. Jake

1 More Ramblings: Sorry for the short chapter, The next ones will be longer, promise!  
  
2  
  
3 Jake  
  
Sara picked up the confused Babykins, entered the building and started looking for apartment 1A. She found it, and entered Jake's place without knocking. Sara was not prepared for what she saw next.  
  
"JAKE!" She yelled almost laughing.  
  
Jake quickly ended his hula dance, side-stepped to the stereo flapping his arms, and turned off the Hawaiian music.  
  
"What is up with the men in my life dancing? What next? Nottingham doing the Hussle?" Sara exclaimed seriously hoping she hadn't just cursed herself.  
  
"Nothing!" Jake said blushing a little.  
  
"Missing Cali are we Mr. MaCarty? No, I really saw that, so help me God!" Sara laughed out loud.  
  
"I was practicing surfing moves, ok?" He covered quickly  
  
"With a grass skirt on?" She flung at him  
  
*Freak for a partner, thanks Danny! *  
  
"What skirt? Sara you're seeing things again." Jake quickly ripped off the skirt and threw it behind him.  
  
"Anyway, looks like Babykins is mine. Irons didn't give me any answers." She said finally getting down to business.  
  
"I'll take the cute puppy if you want." He offered.  
  
"I am not giving anything to a hula-dancing freak!" Sara said looking directly at Jake.  
  
"Fine, and I WAS NOT HULA DANCING!" Jake said starting to throw a little tantrum.  
  
"I really don't want a dog, especially a fur ball." She looked at the pup who was slightly growling at Jake.  
  
"Give him back to Irons." He suggested.  
  
"No, Jake, He won't take him back." Sara said slowly so the Rookie would understand.  
  
*Great, a freak hula-dancing, non-listening partner. Just gets worse! *  
  
"What was that Pez?" Jake asked  
  
"Did I say that out load, whoops." Sara said trying to look sorry.  
  
"Yes you did!" Jake looked like he was about to cry  
  
"Hey, what do you think of me bringing Babykins to work tomorrow?" She said trying to change the subject.  
  
"If you want to, I guess." he said still obviously hurt.  
  
"Come here you big baby." Sara said hugging Jake, "I'm sorry, ok?"  
  
"Thankyou, that's better." Jake said brightening up a little.  
  
"I have to go now, though. See you tomorrow at work." She turned, picked up Babykins, and walked out.  
  
"Bye Pez!" Jake yelled. After he was sure she had left, he dived for the hula skirt, flicked the radio on again, and continued his hula-dancing ritual. 


	5. Shadows

1 Author's speakings: if at all possible I would love to hear some of your ideas for this story, please I am starting to run a little short. And once again…please review, thanx  
  
~Xera~  
  
Shadows  
  
When Sara closed Jake's door she laughed so hard she thought she was going to puke.  
  
*That was too funny, I never want to see another dancing man in my life! *  
  
Babykins followed Sara outside to her Buell, and tried to jump into the saddlebag.  
  
"Aww, come on lets go home." Sara said picking up the pup and putting him in his bag. She looked at Babykins, grabbed her phone and Called Gabe.  
  
"What'd ya want?" Asked a groggy Gabe.  
  
"You think you could fine me a leather jacket, and helmet for Babykins, oh internet ruler?" Sara said with mock worship.  
  
"Sure, but not for free, Chief." Gabe retorted.  
  
"Fine, get it and you got it." Sara said hanging up.  
  
*Gotta obey the law after all. *  
  
Sara put her helmet on, jumped on her Buell, started it and took off for home. On the road She looked back at her new dog.  
  
*He is cute. *  
  
Babykins had his head hanging out of the top of the bag, and the wind was blowing his fur around. When they reached the house, Babykins jumped down from the Buell, and followed Sara to the door. When she opened the door, Babykins walked in, inspected the house, and then let his new owner come in. Sara let a little giggle out at this.  
  
*He's trying to act so tough. *  
  
Sara walked to her fridge with her puppy at her heels. She pulled out some left over steak, and sat down to eat it. Every couple bites she would toss a piece or two to Babykins, who jumped up, caught the meat, and did a backflip to amuse Sara. After dinner Sara showered and Babykins cleaned himself on the bathroom floor. When she got out Sara walked into her bedroom, laid down some blankets, and put Babykins on them.  
  
"That's your bed." She told the puppy. Babykins looked sad but stayed as Sara tucked herself into bed. She was almost asleep when she felt something jump on the bed and make its way to her head. Sara opened an eye to see Babykins on her bed. The dog saw she was awake and licked her face.  
  
"Fine, you can stay here." Sara said too tired to get up from her nice warm bed.  
  
Babykins moved closer to Sara's body and lay down. Sara was awakened by her new dogs little growl.  
  
"What is it boy?" She asked grabbing the knife off her nightstand.  
  
Babykins jumped off the bed and ran to the door. Sara followed carefully behind. And when she opened the door the puppy shot out.  
  
"Babykins!" Sara yelled, but the dog just kept running.  
  
Down the hall the heroic Babykins bounded until he meet a man dressed in all black with a sniper cap on. And this man was holding the highest of bones…the T-bone! Babykins licked his lips and jumped a little.  
  
"We always want what we can not have." Said the man in his hollow voice.  
  
As if he understood Babykins attacked the figure with the T-bone. The figure ran out of the building but on his way out he dropped the bone. Babykins picked it up, and trotted victoriously down then hall back to Sara.  
  
"I'm glad your safe." Sara said cuddling the puppy who was still engrossed in his newfound snack. A happy Babykins and Sara walked inside and went to bed.  
  
*Flash to Irons Palace. *  
  
"Ian, explain what happened. Why don't you have the blade, and where did that hole in your coat come from?" Asked a less than pleased Irons.  
  
Ian did not answer; he only looked at the ground in dejected silence. At this Irons raised his hand, and slapped his servant.  
  
"I said answer me!" Screamed an angry Irons to Ian.  
  
"Babykins, sir…it was Babykins." Said Ian shaking with fear and almost crying at the memory of his attacker. 


	6. Gear

Ch.6-Gear  
  
Authors note: Thankyou to Elf who gave me some ideas for this chapter and gave me the quote for the bumper sticker! THANKYOU!!! Again, please review.  
  
Sara woke up in an unusually good mood. She rolled over and patted the bed, feeling for Babykins. Feeling no furry little mop anywhere she jerked upright a little frightened. Sara quickly scanned the room…no pup.  
  
*Greeeeeeeeeeeeat. *  
  
She jumped out of bed, not even bothering to put on her jeans and a shirt, and started looking under things.  
  
"BABYKINS!" She called looking under the kitchen table.  
  
Nothing not even a whimper.  
  
"Please be ok." Sara said to herself frantically searching the house.  
  
She sat down on a chair just about out of hope when she heard a small bark. She got up and ran to the bathroom, looked in the shower, but he wasn't there. Sara heard the barking again and ran to her bedroom. She stood just inside the doorway straining to hear the bark again. There it was…the bark. Then Sara saw the quilt on her bed move a little. She ran over to her bed and threw off the quilt revealing the groggy little puppy.  
  
"BABYKINS!" Sara yelled hugging the dog who licked her face happily.  
  
After a couple minutes of cuddle time, Sara got up and walked to the kitchen. She put a bowl of water and some left over steak down for Babykins, as she made her coffee.  
  
"Lets go get ready." Sara said as Babykins ate his food.  
  
Sara showered and came back to drink her coffee.  
  
"Good boy!" She patted the pup.  
  
After breakfast Sara got dressed and headed for work. Babykins his owner walked out to Sara's bike, where Gabe was standing.  
  
"What brings you here Internet Prodigy?" Sara asked surprised to see him outside of his Internet world.  
  
"I got a little present for your pouf." Gabe replied looking down at Babykins, and making his lip curl slightly.  
  
"Find it already?" She exclaimed unbelieving.  
  
"You happen to be talking to the Internet ruler after all." He said cockily.  
  
"Forgive me, Your Majesty." She said bowing a little.  
  
"Here, I gotta go deliver this head." Gabe said handing Sara a package and taking off.  
  
"Thanks!" Sara called after him. "Let's see how these fit!"  
  
First Sara pulled out a small leather jacket which she fitted on Babykins. Next she pulled out a helmet which she also put on Babykins.  
  
"Perfect!" Sara said happily admiring her puppy.  
  
Then Sara looked in the box and found a bumper sticker.  
  
"She has a gun, I have teeth - you really wanna try that?" Sara read it out loud and laughed to herself ad she placed it on her Saddlebag. She then picked up Babykins, placed him in his saddlebag, slid her helmet on, started her Buell and took off.  
  
*I can't wait to see Dante's face. * 


	7. Caffine

1 Ch.7-Caffine  
  
  
  
Sara cruised through traffic smiling to herself behind her helmet.  
  
*Dante's gonna be so pissed. *  
  
She pulled into her parking space at the New York Police Department, picked up Babykins, and put him on the ground.  
  
"I thought bring your daughter to work day was in April." Dante snickered at the sight of the puppy.  
  
Babykins walked over to him, lifted his leg, and relieved himself on Dante's shin.  
  
"Agh! Pezzini, get this mutt off me and give me your shield and gun!" Yelled Dante.  
  
""I'm sorry, sir, I can't do that until you apologize to Babykins." Sara replied laughing.  
  
Sara picked up Babykins and took him to her office. On her way she passed her partner, Jake.  
  
"Where's your skirt?" She asked him.  
  
"What skirt? And why are you in a good mood?" A cranky Jake asked.  
  
"Because of what you did last night." She burst out laughing as she shut her office door and put Babykins down. Sara took off her jacket, hung the jacket and her helmet up and did the same with Babykins's gear.  
  
*Work…how fun! *  
  
She sat down at her desk and began working on some cases. Babykins settled himself at her feet under the desk.  
  
*Not only is he vicious, he's a foot warmer! *  
  
"Let's go already!" Jake yelled.  
  
"Sorry, space off. What are we doing?" Pezzini asked confused  
  
"Investigation, what else do we do?" he retorted.  
  
"What crawled up your ass and died?" she threw back at him  
  
"You, that's what." Jake said walking out.  
  
"Bastard" Sara mumbled under her breath.  
  
She grabber her coat, helmet, and Babykins. She slid the pup into his gear then got into hers. While walking out to the squad car she saw Dante coming in wearing a new pair of pants.  
  
"Weren't your pants blue before, Dante?" She said stifling a laugh.  
  
"Shove it bitch." Dante replied walking away  
  
Jake was waiting in the car sipping some coffee.  
  
"Get in lest go already." He mouthed through a rolled up window  
  
Sara opened the back door and put Babykins on the seat, closed the door, and got in the front seat. Jake didn't say anything the whole way to the scene.  
  
"Leave that…thing here." Jake said when they reached the crime scene.  
  
"Geez, fine." Was all Sara said as she patted Babykins and got out.  
  
*2 hours later *  
  
Jake opened the door to the car and screamed.  
  
"You squeal like a girl!" Pez laughed.  
  
"I do not! Look!" he said pointing to the inside of the squad car.  
  
"Oh…my…God." Sara whispered.  
  
There was Jake's coffee cup, or what was left of it, empty and Babykins in the back seat sleeping. But that wasn't what bothered them. There were papers littered all over the seats, trash on the floor, and pieces of the cup in the dog's fur.  
  
"Why did you leave your coffee in here?" asked Sara enraged at Jake's stupidity  
  
"I didn't think your retarded dog would drink it and go on a caffeine highway to the sky!" Jake yelled back  
  
They started cleaning up the car and Babykins. After they were done, they got in the car and headed back for the department. No one talked the only sound was Babykins's light snoring. Sara could have sworn she felt the hate radiating off Jake's hair towards her dog.  
  
"Look it wasn't that bad, ok?" Sara finally broke the silence.  
  
This was met with a glare from her rookie partner Jake. When they finally got back to home base, Jake got out, slammed the door, and ran up to his office. Sara looked at the sleeping puppy, shook her head, picked him up, and walked into her office. 


	8. The Pool

Once again I will speak: Thanks to Elf once again, she has come up with great ideas! THANKYOU! As always please review. And Pez I couldn't help but make fun of your 3 am high way, ok?  
  
Chapter 8- The Pool  
  
Sara entered her office, put Babykins down, hung up their gear, and sat down and began the crime's follow up paperwork. She was totally engrossed in her work when the phone rang.  
  
"Yeah?" Sara asked a little startled  
  
"Miss Pezzini, I wish to meet with you now about the WitchBlade." Said a voice that was unmistakably Kenneth Irons  
  
"I'll be there." She answered hanging up.  
  
*Lets go. *  
  
Sara grabbed Babykins, their gear, and headed out the door. She didn't talk to anyone on her way out, but Jake did give her a pissed off look. When she got to her Buell she dumped Babykins in his bag and slid into the seat gracefully.  
  
*I wonder what he really wants. *  
  
Sara started her bike and took off still wondering why Irons wants to meet with her. She once again weaved happily through the traffic. Sara loved her Buell, it was her baby…well Babykins was her baby now, but the bike was still way up there, and nothing could change that. Sara turned onto Faust Street and that now firmilar chill ran down her spine.  
  
*Just do business and get out. *  
  
She drove up the driveway and parked. Sara slid off her bike feeling like she was leaving a piece of her behind. Babykins jumped down out of the saddlebag and Sara picked him up. The door opened as she got there.  
  
"I'm here to see Irons." Sara said as Ian led her to the library  
  
"So good to see you, Sara." Irons spoke getting up to greet her.  
  
"What do you want?" Sara asked as Irons offered her a seat. "Thankyou."  
  
"Ian, take the dog of outside." he commanded  
  
"Yes Sir." Ian replied with a slight bow as he picked up Babykins and took him out to the patio.  
  
Ian was outside watching the dog run around like a freak.  
  
"Left with the mutt." Nottingham muttered under his breath. "Yes Sir, as you wish Sir, nothing to evil Sir."  
  
Ian watched the dog ran around some more and then discover the pool. With an inward smile the pup jumped in.  
  
"IAN! GET THAT DOG OUT OF THE POOL!" Yelled Irons voice.  
  
*How'd he see that? *  
  
But Ian being the faithful servant he was jumped in fully clothed to rescue the daring Babykins. The puppy saw this and decided he wasn't going to make this easy for the assassin. While Babykins paddled along happily Ian struggled to catch him in his heavy clothes.  
  
*Get over here before I kill you! *  
  
Finally after about half an hour of trying to get the dog Ian gave up and got out of the pool and stood on the concrete. Babykins got out of the pool and bit Nottingham's boot, attaching himself there.  
  
*OUCH! That's it you're going inside. *  
  
Ian dragged the wet rat into the library where Irons and Sara were still discussing the WitchBlade. Once in the library Ian stood, feet apart (complete with dog), hands clasped behind his back, and his head bowed.  
  
"Will you please stop dripping on the floor?" Irons demanded.  
  
"Sorry Sir." Replied Ian without lifting his head.  
  
"Have a nice swim?" asked Sara trying to hold back her laughter  
  
"Yes Thankyou, Lady Sara" Nottingham answered.  
  
"Ian release the dog." Commanded Irons  
  
Ian did not touch the dog let a one move.  
  
"Ian, I said release the dog." Repeated Irons  
  
Ian held his boot up, lifting Babykins, who was still biting his boot, off the ground. Irons removed the dog and started to cuddle with it. Babykins took the chance and bit Kenneth on the nose.  
  
"Your dog Madam." Irons said given Sara her dog,  
  
"Thankyou" Sara said laughing a little at the whole scene. "I need to get back to work."  
  
"Very well, good bye." Irons said dismissing her.  
  
Ian, who was still dripping wet, escorted Sara to the door. Once outside Sara put Babykins in his bag, and got on the Buell, once again reunited with her lost part, and took off.  
  
*He looked like a wet rat…Nottingham and my dog. * 


	9. The Blade

Authors note: ok are you tired of me yet? Thankyou again to Elf she helped with the shopping idea!(  
  
~Xera  
  
Ch.9-The Blade  
  
*I better get to the pet store before it closes. *  
  
Sara switched lanes, almost colliding with a semi, and drove into Pets and More's parking lot. She jumped off her Buell and took off her helmet only to hear the man who she cut off yelling at her.  
  
*Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up buddy. Your just mad cause I won and you lost. *  
  
Sara took Babykins out of his bag, put him into her helmet, and walked inside. She was overwhelmed at the selection of items and didn't know where to begin at first. She regained her bearings and started to head off for the aisle marked "Dog food and accessories."  
  
"Can I help you with anything Ma'am?" Asked a tall chubby man behind the counter  
  
"Um…no, not right now Thankyou." Sara replied  
  
She took in every little detail of his body. Being a cop she did this without thinking and did it very well. After only the brief exchange between the two, she could have identified him if it was needed. She once again started to make her way to the aisle she wanted. She made it there and began looking around for what she wanted.  
  
"I like the red one." Said Danny  
  
Sara spun around startled and mentally punished herself for being startled.  
  
"Which one?" She asked claming herself down  
  
"The red one, Sara, and you really have to get used to me popping up. I'm going to do this quite often." He repeated himself and scolded her for being startled.  
  
"I know but it is hard, having a freak like you just pop up!" She said jokingly  
  
"I just wanted to tell you which bowl you should get, and see how you've been." He said looking at a spiked collar.  
  
"I've been ok, went to Irons place today. I don't think Babykins looks tough enough to wear that." She replied carrying on two conversations  
  
"Really what did he want? You're right what about this one?" he asked holding up a blue collar  
  
"Just about the WitchBlade nothing much really, just more pleadings for it. I don't think my dog is gonna have a collar for a while." She answered both questions  
  
"Oh ok, well I think he should have a blue one." He said  
  
"Irons or Babykins?" Sara asked confused  
  
"Good question." Danny said as they both laughed  
  
Danny disappeared as a customer walked by looking at Sara weird.  
  
*Good old Danny. Now, should I get the black bowl or the blue one? *  
  
Sara's train of thought fell off a cliff as her cell phone rang.  
  
"Yeah?" Sara answered still trying to figure out what color to get  
  
"Hey Chief, your favorite internet prodigy here. You really need to find a different way to answer your phone. 'Yeah' is getting a little boring and I have come to expect it." Answered Gabe  
  
"Hey, ok I will try to come up with something else just to please you my little prodigy." She said with a slight chuckle  
  
"Anyway, I found something for your little baby." He said obviously referring to Babykins.  
  
"Aww, is Gabe feeling replaced?" Sara said sounding sympathetic  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact I am!" Gabe pretended to cry a little.  
  
"What you got?" She got the conversation back on track  
  
"A WitchBlade collar for your mutt." He said regaining his composure  
  
"Really? That's cool. How much?" She asked considering it  
  
"10 bucks for my favorite New York Homicide cop." He said sucking up  
  
"Alright, I'll be over in 20 to pick it up. I can't stay long though, cause I got work tomorrow." Sara said as she ended the call  
  
She grabbed the red bowl, to please Danny, a blue water bowl, and a bag of Purina dog chow, and headed to the checkout counter.  
  
"Is that all Ma'am?" Asked the chubby man  
  
"Yes for today." Answered Sara  
  
"That will be $20 even, please." He said  
  
"Here you go." She handed him the 20-dollar bill and walked out.  
  
To Sara's surprise she fit all of her items on her Buell without the falling off. Still amazed and loving her bike even more she headed off to Gabe's house. There wasn't a lot of traffic out, which kind of pissed Sara off because she didn't have any obstacles out weave through.  
  
*Cool, matching Blades. *  
  
Sara reached Gabe's house without pissing anyone off, and was a little sad at this. She got off her bike and walked up to his door that was opened before she knocked.  
  
*What is with that? *  
  
"Here ya go." Gabe said handing her the collar in a little box.  
  
"Thanks, here's your 10 bucks." Sara replied handing him the money and taking the box.  
  
"Cool, nice doing with business with you." He said counting the money  
  
"It's all there. I'll talk to you later." Sara said running back to the bike.  
  
She put her helmet on, put the box in with Babykins and got on her bike.  
  
*Cool, let's get home and see what it is, and what it can do. *  
  
Sara speed down the street to her house, wondering if it would interact with the human wielder. 


	10. The Skirt...Returns!!

Authors note: Sorry about the wait it's been spring break and I've been sick. I am taking a vote, who thinks there should be a "Babykins II"?  
  
Ch.10- The Skirt…returns  
  
Sara was on her way home, thinking to herself peacefully, when her in- helmet phone rang loudly in her ear.  
  
*I knew that was a bad idea. *  
  
She waited to see if it would ring again, or if the annoyance on the other end would hang up. It rang one more time and she decided to pick it up.  
  
"Yeah?" Sara growled into her helmet hoping her hearing wasn't totally blown now  
  
"Hey it's Jake." Said Sara's rookie partner over some others voices in the room  
  
"I guessed that much." She said still a little pissed of about how loud that ringer was  
  
"You wanna come over for a card game tonight…well now?" he asked still trying to yell over the other voices  
  
"I have work tomorrow…and so do you." She reminded him  
  
"No we don't its our day off, remember?" he countered  
  
"That's right, well then in that case count me in. I'll be there in a couple seconds." She said ending the call and making a U-turn back to Jake's apartment.  
  
*I wonder who is all there…please not Dante! *  
  
Sara rode the rest of the way without much thought, just trying to get her game up and running after that little Danny encounter. She got to Jake's apartment and saw some other squad cars there, luckily she didn't see Dante's.  
  
*So far so good. *  
  
She took Babykins out of his saddlebag and walked up to the door. This time she got to knock and the door was answered a little while after. Sara walked in and saw some officers sitting around a table talking and shuffling cards.  
  
"Ok, let's play." Jake said sitting down and getting his poker face on.  
  
Pezzini had to laugh to herself at his "poker face", he looked like a little kid who had eaten too many sour strawberries and was trying to hide it from his mother.  
  
"What's the game?" Sara managed to say instead of laughing  
  
"Seven card stud." Answered Siri, their retired captain  
  
"Ok Jake, deal already." Pez said as she tried to get a strategy into place  
  
She had put Babykins down upon entering and the little puppy had been wondering around ever since. Visiting with Siri, stealing food from the kitchen, looking out the window, and exploring. Once the game got going in full swing Sara forgot about the little puppy. That's when Babykins decided he wanted some attention. Carefully and ever so quietly the dog walked into Jake's room and snuck into the closet that was ever so slightly cracked open. He wondered around looking for his little prize. Babykins found many other things shorts, shirts, old surfboard, stuff like that. After about 5 minutes walking around he found it, the Holy Grail of the closet…the hula skirt! Babykins grabbed the skirt in his mouth and made his way out of the labyrinth. The puppy quietly walked over to the card table with the skirt in his mouth and then barked quit loudly. Sara, Siri, Jake and some of the other officers looked down at the puppy.  
  
"Oh! I see he found you skirt Jake!" Sara said louder then she needed to  
  
"What are you talking about Pez?" Jake asked trying to hid the fact he was turning red  
  
Jake jumped up grabbed the skirt and took off for his closet. Sara took this chance to tell the other officers about Jake's hula dancing obsession, and they loved it. When Jake returned a little less red but still obviously embarrassed the party broke up. Sara took her dog and left. The ride home was calm and nothing really crossed Sara's mind, she was too tired to think tonight. All she wanted to do was get home and crawl into her warm bed. She got home and stopped her bike; Babykins jumped out and waited for Sara at the door. She opened the door and let herself and her puppy in. Sara went back out and got the doggy stuff she bought. Once she was back inside she put some dog food and water down; the puppy was too tired to even touch them. Next she put down his bed and the mutt walked over a collapsed inside in a deep sleep. Sara changed and followed her puppy's lead; she walked over to her bed and lay down.  
  
" 'Night, Babykins." Sara said half asleep already  
  
All she heard was the soft breathing of her puppy that let her know that the dog was fur sure asleep. Sara's eyes closed like two dimming lights as she slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	11. The GuardIAN

Authors note: This is the last chapter unless you guys want a Babykins II. So Thankyou to everyone for reviewing my story, I really hope you liked it. Thankyou to Pez and Elf who helped me with this story…a lot! So please review one last time and tell me if I should get the other one going. Thankyou again  
  
~Xera~  
  
  
  
Chapter 11- The Guardian  
  
Babykins was sleeping pleasantly when he heard something. It took a moment to realize what the noise was, or what was happening for that matter. It all happened so fast that it startled the puppy for a brief second. The collar on the dog glowed and then without any warning turned into a full doggy suit of armor, and then just as quick as it came, it left again. But the stone in the collar was still glowing, there was no mistake that this was a doggy WitchBlade and it possessed some of the same powers as the human gauntlet. After the transformation the tired yet alert puppy got up and walked to the window to see what it was that woke him form his peaceful slumber.  
  
That's when he was it The darkened figure approaches his well-known perch once again cloaked in the stillness of the night. He jumps from the street to the fire escape and lands softly on the rusted metal. He can just barely see inside the apartment of the woman he had sworn to protect for all eternity. It was an oath he had sworn many millennia ago and in witness of powers stronger than any known to man, or beast for that matter. Tonight, the shadow's goal was solely for reconciliation, to forgive and leave a final message.  
  
He was about to go far, far away, but not as far as someone else. He saw his nemesis, his successor, and his only true ally inside the dimly lighted apartment. This "enemy-yet-friend" was who the dark knight had sought and was sitting calmly observing his pursuer from the other side of the window. The shadow-man could only make out his ally's silhouette barely.  
  
All of a sudden, a flash of lightning split the city skyline in half, accompanied by a heart-shaking peal of thunder. The dark stranger spun around, almost inhumanly quick, and drew what appeared to be an ancient, yet well cared for, sword from a scabbard hidden beneath the long overcoat he wore. The light had briefly illuminated the shadow's nemesis. Realizing his opportunity, the dark knight put his ancient sword away and turned towards his opponent. The dark Knight then quietly whispered, as if not wanting to waken any sleeping spirits that may haunt his lady's apartment, or fire escape for that matter.  
  
"So, you are now there for her. Watch her well, Babykins!" His final words for his rival  
  
With that, the shadow man passed on his job of Watcher of the Blade to one more prepared to help the wielder.  
  
The dark Knight went off, as quiet as a cat, and for the final time; he left his lady's fire escape. Walking into the horizon and the rosy, morning sun, the shadow man left with no other recognition than that of a gentle "Ruff" of admiration from the enemy he left behind. 


End file.
